memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2371
Events * On Veridian III, Captain Jean-Luc Picard is able to retrieve formerly lost Captain James T. Kirk from the temporal nebula known as Nexus. * On Qo'noS, an ancient scroll is unearthed, purported to be written by Kahless himself, but paints a far less mythic portrait of the man than do Klingon traditions, leading to fears of social turmoil within the Empire.' }} * Grand Nagus Zek obtains the Orb of Wisdom. Politics Conflicts * General Martok is replaced by a changeling. * The Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar plan a joint attack on the Dominion at the Great Link, but they are ambushed and devastated. * On the Romulan world Constanthus, Ambassador Spock is captured, together with a group of unificationists. Upon learning of their old friend's capture, both Montgomery Scott and Admiral Leonard McCoy attempt to rescue him - and ultimately succeed with the help of the crew of the }} Political offices * Klingon Emperor Kahless, Worf, Kurn, and Jean-Luc Picard uncover and thwart a plot to overthrow Chancellor Gowron by members of the High Council and high-ranking Defence Force officers. * On Cardassia, the civilian Detapa Council overthrows the Central Command. * Ra'ch B'ullhy is elected and inaugurated as Governor of Damiano. * Shakaar Edon is elected First Minister of Bajor. Cardassian politics * The Cardassian government is transitioned from Central Command to the Detapa Council. Although people want Tekeny Ghemor as head of state, elections are denied and Meya Rejal is appointed. Starfleet operations * Stardate 48038.5: commissioned at Station McKinley in Earth's orbit, in the Sol system. (VOY dedication plaque) * launched from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in Mars orbit, in Sector 001's Sol star system. * Captain Cross's enters service. * The is assigned to Deep Space 9 to help defend against Dominion attack. Starship losses * Captain 's is destroyed by Tholians at Alpha Unuria. * Captain Gohod Clif's is decimated of all crewmembers by the intellivore. Jean-Luc Picard theorizes the vessel will be removed from service and renamed. * Deep Space 9's runabout is destroyed at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula in the Gamma Quadrant. * Stardate 48307: Captain Kathryn Janeway's USS Voyager, stranded in the Delta Quadrant, to be recovered in 2377. * Stardate 48650: Captain Jean-Luc Picard's explorer , destroyed in combat with rogue Klingon bird-of-prey Cha'Joh in the Veridian system. Promotions and transfers * The 's senior crew is as follows: Captain Kathryn Janeway, commanding officer; Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit, first officer; Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg, chief engineer; Lieutenant Tuvok, chief of security/tactical officer; Dr. Fitzgerald (Bist), chief medical officer, Ensign Harry Kim, operations manager; and Lieutenant Stadi, conn officer. Also coming aboard are Ensigns Vorik, Lyssa Campbell, and Samantha Wildman, as well as ex-Maquis Tom Paris. * After Voyager is lost in the Delta Quadrant, various empty slots are taken up by new crewmembers (mostly from the Maquis): Chakotay becomes first officer with the rank of Commander (replacing Cavit); B'Elanna Torres is eventually made chief engineer with the rank of Lieutenant junior grade (replacing Honigsberg); Tom Paris is made conn officer with the rank of Lieutenant junior grade (replacing Stadi); and the Emergency Medical Hologram (The Doctor) takes over as chief medical officer (replacing Fitzgerald Bist). Also joining the crew in the Delta Quadrant are Neelix and Kes. * Commander Benjamin Sisko is promoted to Captain. * Lieutenant Worf is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. * Lieutenant junior grade Julian Bashir is promoted to Lieutenant. * Joseph Carey is transferred to the as assistant chief engineer. * Elizabeth Ben Laird is assigned to the . * Alyssa Ogawa is promoted to full Lieutenant. * Soleta resumes her Starfleet career and begins teaching at Starfleet Academy. Astronomical events * The locates the remains of 1865 Serpens. }} People * T'Mor attempts to become a mok'bara ghojmoHwI' (martial arts teacher), but is thrown by Worf. |By a Sleep to Say We End}} Births and deaths :See also 2371 Starfleet personnel deaths and Category:2371 deaths for more. * On Veridian III, Captain James T. Kirk, recently retrieved from the Nexus, dies in his attempt to save the Veridian sun from Professor Dr. Tolian Soran. ** Kirk's body is recovered by a Borg transporter within a period of time sufficient to allow the Borg to use nanoprobes and temporal displacement to regenerate his life functions, including his mind and memories. The Borg use their technology to mask some of his memory to allow them to manipulate him into working with a faction of Romulans that led the Borg to Kirk at Veridian. After Kirk breaks free of the Borg control, he leads a team of Starfleet personnel to attack a Borg complex, where he sacrifices himself to ensure the facility's destruction. ** Kirk's body is again regenerated by nanoprobes after he is wounded and shunted through a Borg escape transporter. He awakens at a Borg "dump" where damaged drones are deposited. The nanoprobes in his body caused him to be automatically taken since he appeared to be a drone. Kirk keeps his rebirth a secret and journeys to find his lover Teilani on Chal. * Alyssa Ogawa and Andrew Powell have their first child, Noah Powell. * T'Pas dies. * Proka Migdal, stepfather of Rugal Pa'Dar, dies on Bajor * Captain Lisa Cusak dies on a planet surrounded by an energy barrier in the Rutharian sector. * Benaren dies. Notable people doctorEvolution.jpg|The Doctor. kiraFallenHeroes.jpg|Kira Nerys. kirkreturn.jpg|James T. Kirk. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. alexanderAncientBlood.jpg|Alexander Rozhenko. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. siskoFallenHeroes.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. References and Notes Stories | subdivide = | series =TNG | date =2371 | stardate = | media =novel | note = | cover =File:Intellivore.jpg| }} | title =Quarantine| subdivide = | series =TNG| date =2371 | stardate = | media =novel | note = | cover =File:Ng054.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2371| media = comic| note = | cover = File:Unlimited 04.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2371| media = comic| note = | cover = File:Gateway comic.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2371| media = comic| note = | cover = File:The Abandoned comic.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series =DS9 | date =2371 | stardate =48543.2 | media =episode | note = | cover =File:Destiny.jpg| }} }} External link * category:years